


Someone Like You

by TheEagleQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Based on an Adele Song, F/M, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleQueen/pseuds/TheEagleQueen
Summary: Based on the song "Someone Like You" by Adele.Sirius watches Remus fall apart and rebuild himself from the afterlife.





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a song prompt on Facebook. It's the first thing I've written and I'm scared of posting, but I'll access my inner Gryffindor and hope for the best!
> 
> I only did half of the song because I wasn't sure where to take it after that.

 

The living could always imagine how things would be in the afterlife, but they would never truly know. Not until they were there, at which point they would no longer be “the living”.

The most painful thing about dying for Sirius was watching Remus break into a thousand pieces as his last friend ceased to exist. The ones he left behind saw him carry on fighting, protecting Harry, but Sirius saw the devastation. He barely registered the strong arms grabbing him and pulling him into a hug until the scent of James overcame him and he fell into his brother’s arms for the first time in fifteen years.

 

**I heard, that you're settled down**

**That you found a girl and you're, married now**

**I heard, that your dreams came true**

**I guess she gave you things**

**I didn't give to you**

 

The recovery for both the deceased and their loved ones was remarkably similar. Sirius quickly realised that when he thought about someone and tuned in to their lives, that was when their thoughts would dwell most on him. For the first few weeks, he could barely leave Remus alone, who in turn spent most of his time mourning Sirius. Of course he was happy to be back with James and Lily, and they helped him to slowly allow Remus space to recover.

Sirius spent much less time tuning in to Remus over the following weeks. When he did decide to visit, he noticed the close relationship developing between his boyfriend (could he still call him that?) and his cousin Tonks. At first the friendship had seemed to be based on mutual mourning, but as the pair spent more time together, it became clear their feelings were much stronger.

Sirius wasn’t sure what his feelings were. He loved seeing Remus smile again. He loved him selflessly, and even if it meant he could never have Remus back, he wanted him to be happy.

He and James shared their exasperation over Remus’s self-deprecating rants where he refused to start a relationship due to being too old, too poor, too broken etc. etc. They had heard it all before. He was definitely the same old Moony. Both of them attributed his eventual change of heart on Lily, though she vehemently denied interfering in any way.

It was with pride that Sirius watched Remus and Tonks take their vows in a private ceremony, and he cried with happiness when he saw Tonks discover that she was pregnant. He and Remus would have loved to have children one day, but they knew that the chances of a werewolf being allowed to adopt were slim to none.

 

**Old friend, why are you so shy**

**Ain't like you to hold back**

**Or hide from the light**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I**

**Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it**

**I had hoped you'd see my face**

**And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over**

 

Sirius should have guessed that finding out he was going to be a father wasn’t going to be easy for Remus. He had always been terrified of passing on his lycanthropy, even when transmission was impossible. He had not expected to see his Moony run from his family and responsibilities. It was with mild anger and no-so-mild shock that he watched Remus run to Harry and offer to join him and the others on their mission. Whether it was fear of the unknown or a desperate grab at his youth, Sirius didn’t know, and honestly didn’t care.

He and James stood together watching Harry knocking some sense into Remus, and both would have been amused at how the tables had turned, if they weren’t so disturbed by the spiral their oldest friend seemed to be going down. Sirius, for the first time in weeks, focussed his energy into Remus’s mind in the way he knew would make Remus think of him. He spoke words of love and comfort directly into the crying man’s subconscious, and could hear the replies and questions that were meant only for him. He had never so much wished that Remus could know he was there and feel how much he loved him.

 

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best**

**For you too, don't forget me**

**I beg, I'll remember you said**

**Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead**

**Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead yeah**

 

Sirius had almost felt the physical pain of watching Remus break down again. He had known from the thoughts he had witnessed that Remus still loved him, still felt lost without Sirius there to pick him up when he was unable to do it himself.

When Remus returned to Tonks, Sirius tried to let go. Returning to Remus’s mind wouldn’t help either of them to move on, and Sirius really did want Remus to be happy, even if it hurt.

He tried to focus on his family. Lily and James had been so worried at the amount of time he had been spending recently watching Remus’s life, and they wanted him to understand that he could be happy. Sirius, for his part, did make the effort to join in. He went to dinners with old school friends and played cards late into the night with people he had known from The Order. He missed Remus still, but the pain was less, knowing that Tonks made him happy. 

 

**You know how the time flies**

**Only yesterday it was the time of our lives**

**We were born and raised**

**In a summer haze bound by the surprise**

**Of our glory days**

 

Reminiscing while getting slightly drunk was one of Sirius’s favourite activities. One evening, he and James had travelled to Hogwarts and lain under their favourite willow tree, sharing a smoke and enjoying the evening sun. They were laughing at a time in fifth year when Peter had somehow been convinced to allow James to levitate him over a patch of lake much darker than the rest. Sirius had jumped on James and tickled him, causing James to lose his concentration and Peter to fall into the lake, whalloping the Giant Squid on the head and earning themselves a 30-minute “Moony-lecture” once Peter was safe and dry.

Both men had tears of laughter in their eyes remembering how Remus had yelled at them after he had managed to convince McGonagall that none of them had anything to do with the Giant Squid’s concussion.

“He’s going to be a great dad.” Sirius sighed to James once their laughter had died down. James just smiled in agreement.


End file.
